Axis Academy
by Fabled-theWolf
Summary: Ludwig gets more than he bargained for at the all-male boarding school. Ivan meets somebody he could actaully get close to. Feliks just tries to not get expelled. contains GerIta, YaoXIvan, and others. warning: uses real names
1. Moving In

This was not Ludwig's day. No, rephrase that: this wasn't Ludwig's _year_. He, a self-respecting 16 year old, was being sent away to an all boy's catholic boarding school. The place was decked out- from uniforms to nuns to bible beatings. Well maybe not bible beatings, but still! This place was Ludwig's own personal hell for all he cared.

As the disgruntled teen dragged his luggage up the third flight of stairs to his assigned room (apparently the cheap bastards hadn't even thought of putting an elevator in), he could not help but wonder what he had done to deserve this cruel and unusual punishment. Then the whole ordeal of last year came back, loud and clear.

"He's so violent."

"Always starting fights with the other students."

"Whatever are we going to do with you Ludwig?" That had been such an enlightening meeting. Somehow an all male institution was the obvious answer to this question! The part of this whole situation that pissed Ludwig off the most was how his parents kept calling this a "blessing". Apparently Axis Academy was a highly esteemed school with some of the best academics around. Ludwig could care less. For him, this was simply hell and always would be, no matter what fancy titles were flourished about it. It was all the same- no girls, no drinking, no going out- it was like a freaking prison here!

Ludwig groaned when he finally did reach his assigned room. He had to share his room? The disgruntled blond could only pray that his roommate wasn't some freak. Ludwig set the heavy suitcase he'd been carrying down onto the bed closest to the window. He moved to kick his combat boots off when he was interrupted by the abrupt sound of someone clearing their throat for his attention. Ludwig hated it when people did that so he sat up, glaring at the disturbance.

"Are you Ludwig?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Ludwig noted the odd appearance of the one talking to him. He was of medium height, with pale, almost white hair and the strangest colored eyes he'd ever seen, reminiscent of a light royal purple. He was wrapped in an enormous trench coat and scarf even though it was still summer to some degree. Weirder yet, in the hand not holding his luggage was a pipe. A creepy smile came over his lips. Ludwig could tell he was not going to like this guy.

"I'm Ivan, your roommate this year. You don't mind if I take the bed by the window, do you?" He steeped in, rudely dropping his suitcase on the bed Ludwig was sitting on. Before the latter could say anything in reply, Ivan had plopped down next to him on the bed. He still had that creepy smirk on his face. "So, aside from formalities, wanna become one with me?" Ludwig did a double take and for the first time ever, he was authentically scared of someone.

"Umm I think I need to go to the uhhh, bathroom...yeah, bathroom! That would be good..." Ludwig quickly excused himself to the restroom in his dorm room that was linked to his neighbors room(which he planned on hiding in for a while and coming up with a plan to save himself from this physco killing him in his sleep). But there would be no comfort in the next room over for Ludwig. There would be no comfort for him at all it would seem...

"Hey! Hey! Are you Ludwig? Because I read your name on the door of the room next to me and I knew we'd be sharing bathroom! We're gonna have so much fun this year! I'm Feliciano by the way. Are you really German? Do you like pasta? I like pasta! I really really like pasta, and puppies, and singing, and-"

Ludwig slammed the other bathroom door in the little brown-haired boy's face and locked it with the deadbolt as he'd done with the bathroom door to his room. Maybe he'd live in the bathroom this year... That seemed like a really good idea right now. Anyhow, Ludwig resolved not to come out for a while.

Feliks decided that this was going to be like, the best year ever when he found out that he'd be sharing a room with Liet, his best friend. (Who was way cute by the way.) Liet was happy too but he could not help but be a bit apprehensive. His dear friend was shameless and in that, the shame of the school. Feliks violated school rules (especially dress codes) like Feliciano violated traffic laws or Francis violated first years- which was a lot if you couldn't tell.

Feliks took great pride and dignity in and dignity alike in dressing up like a girl in obscene mini-skirts and other monstrosities to add to the ensemble. He even liked clipping his long blond hair in barrettes and bows! Not only was his appearance a disruption to the campus' way of life but so were his attitude and academic performance.

Don't be mistaken, Feliks was very smart but he simply did not care enough to apply himself in a decent way. He never did his homework, and back talked his teachers when he thought they were wrong. He was usually correct in these situations but still found himself in detention after the argument had ensued and he had wholly proved himself right in front of the whole class.

Not wanting to expel Feliks, they decided to place him with his friend Liet in hopes that the rebellious teen could be positively influenced by the more laid back boy. Liet was a good student who made good grades. His conduct was exemplary and his record squeaky clean. Little did the headmaster of the academy know how much this was going to change simply because his little angel was sharing a room with the school's demon.

"Feliks, you aren't going to get yourself expelled this year, right?" The smaller boy was sitting at the edge of his bed. It was Feliks' and his second year here.

"Well duh- I don't want to go back to public school. That was the worst! Especially without you- that would totally suck." Liet rolled his eyes, getting the sudden urge to beat his head against the nearest wall. He really loved his blonde friend but sometimes he could be...really blonde.

"Good. I'd miss you too much if you left." Liet looked down, blushing suddenly.

"Really? That's like, so sweet of you...I'd miss you too Liet." A comfortable silence fell between the two as Feliks slowly put an arm around Liet who snuggled a bit closer, blushing even more still. "You know what would be perfect Li?"

"What?" the brunette asked softly, hopefully. Sometimes Feliks made him feel this certain way which was normally quite foreign to him. Liet secretly wished his bold friend would do _something _more during these moments. He leaned in, letting his eyes slip shut instinctively anticipating what he thought was to come, what was supposed to happen now. "Yes?"

"We should totally get expelled TOGETHER." At that precise moment, Liet gave into his previous urge to beat his head against the wall. "Come on Li! It was a good idea, wasn't it?" This was going to be a long year...

Arthur felt like crap. This was for numerous reasons. had to survive yet _another _year with the infamous Francis as his bloody roommate. This was the third stinking one. room was adjoined with Alfred and Matthew's room. Alfred was the bad part of this. was calling Arthur crazy as usual because of his random conversations with his magical creature friends that apparently only he could see.

"Steve, sometimes I feel as if you're the only one who really understands me." Arthur sighed.

"Steve? Isn't he the unicorn?" Francis asked boredly from across the room.

"Yeah." Arthur mumbled before resuming their interrupted conversation. That was the only thing about Francis that Arthur appreciated- after all these years of being in the same room, Francis did not question the existence of Arthur's invisible critters.

"Alright, I guess I uhh won't be bothering you two anymore then...I guess I'll just have to go visit my favorite set of twins! " Translation: Francis was going to his neighbors' to hit on and eventually molest Matthew before being promptly being kicked out by Alfred. Arthur rolled his eyes. Nothing ever really changes. But for the first time in a long time, Arthur was wrong. This is simply because he thought he hated Alfred, his blond, glasses wearing neighbor who was a year younger than he.

Arthur hated how go-lucky and painfully forward Alfred could be. He hated how cocky the second year was and his disgusting obsession with hamburgers. Arthur was proud of this school and found Alfred to be it's ultimate eyesore. (Even though Feliks in all actuality holds this title.) Arthur loved bashing on Alfred to the point where even Steve, whom he was currently speaking to, suggested that such strong feelings obviously showed that there had to be something more between the two boys.

"I take what I said before back- _nobody _understands me. I just want a bloody cup of tea."

Yao was terrified to say the least. He was an exchange student to the academy and the only person he knew there was Kiku. They had been good friends before their recent falling out. Yao wasn't sure what had happened between them to bring this on. All he knew was that they were nowhere near as close as they had been before. Sometimes it really made Yao feel sad that things hadn't worked out. More than anything, he felt lonesome. He was all alone at this big, new school without a friend in the world.

The boy he was rooming with, Feliciano, was nice enough but they were polar opposites. Yao was calm, collected, and sensible while Feliciano was ditzy, silly, and very free-spirited. He was also rather loud which would take some real getting used to. It was a good thing that Yao was patient. Perhaps the headmaster had considered this when placing him in a room with the bouncy Italian.

Yao then got to meet his neighbors in the adjoining room- Ludwig and Ivan. He had not met them as much as he had "observed" them. As creepy as that sounded it was simply casual watching from a distance since Yao was too shy to approach or talk to either of the boys. Ludwig had seemed like your sane, average-joe. Feliciano had taken great interest, in the tall, handsome blond. But nothing about Ludwig truly compelled Yao. People had to be compelling, interesting for Yao to notice them.

For this reason it was the strange, even paler roommate of Ludwig's who caught Yao's eye. Ivan. He seemed sophisticated yet simple. His eyes were a haunting shade of violet and had a fierce gleam in them with a touch of sadness under them. Most would find such eyes intimidating but Yao was entranced. He consciously had to make himself not stare. He really wished he had the courage to meet Ivan, talk to Ivan. He seemed lonesome, much like Yao, like an alien who didn't belong but desperately wanted to.

So Yao decided that sometime soon, he would find the guts inside himself to get to know Ivan and perhaps be his friend. For now, Yao simply needed some time to think and unpack his bags. But before he turned away, for one fleeting moment, those amethyst eyes found his and he almost swore he saw a small smile shot his way.


	2. Day One

Ivan woke up that night violently, sitting up and clutching his blankets. He was gasping for air, drenched in a cold sweat.

"Just another nightmare..." Ivan mumbled. He glanced over at Ludwig who was sound asleep, snoring loudly. This roommate was like everyone else- Ivan had obviously creeped him out. Good. People should have been scared of Ivan or so he believed. Yet truth was, no one feared Ivan as much as he feared himself. Ivan disturbed himself. What kind of freak was he? He had not a friend in the world and such dark thoughts of his were paired with an even darker past. Ivan supposed that was what caused his horrific nightly episodes.

The pale Russian decided he didn't really want to go back to sleep. Ivan pulled out his headphones he had smuggled to school and turned on his loud, familiar heavy bands. He almost laughed out loud figuring he was probably the only person on this damned earth that found heavy metal comforting. Not wanting to wake Ludwig, he crept to the bathroom in his boxers and a hoodie. Lazily he flipped the light on and sunk to the floor with a sigh, his headphones around his neck blaring. Ivan rested his head against the side of the cool sink and let his eyes slip shut so he could focus on his music.

He let his thoughts drift to tonight's nightmare. In it, he had been back home in his yard running through his mother's garden, laughing. Finally out of breath, he'd collapsed in a patch of flowers. His eyes closed and he felt fall on his cheek.

"Must be the snow." He murmured with a smile. His eyes opened and the scream froze in his throat. There, hanging over him, was his mother, a scythe in her back. No! Not the reaper! More blood fell on Ivan and he cried out, the flowers wilting around him. He rolled over and tried to crawl away but the reaper's cold, bony hand grabbed him. Ivan shut his eyes tightly, willing it all away.

"Ivan, why won't you let the people you love live?" It was his mother, bloody and dead speaking to him, blood tears in her violet eyes which mirrored his so perfectly. Still, Ivan would not open his eyes and face her.

"That's not true! This isn't real!" Next the reaper spoke.

"Then why don't you look at me and say it to my face?" Still fearful, Ivan forced himself to open his eyes and look at the thing that held him still and that had killed his mother. He then found him gazing at his own face under the hood.

"Why do you kill the people you love?" He had woken up at that very moment. Ivan groaned, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face against his arms. His feet were cold against the bathroom's tile floor. Ivan's head snapped up when he heard one of the bathroom's doors pushed open. He quickly turned his music player off.

"Anyone in here?" a soft voice called. Ivan looked up and noticed his neighbor- not the loud, bubbly one but the quiet oriental. Ivan wryly noted almost how feminine this boy was. He moved and spoke softly, gracefully. With just a few minor adjustments to his appearance and he could have made a very pretty girl.

"Yeah- it's Ivan from next door."

"I'm Yao." The boy stepped into the light of the bathroom.

"Wait. Why are you completely dressed? Isn't it like, three in the morning?" Yao shrugged.

"I have severe insomnia. I don't really sleep that much so there's no point in changing to be honest. So why are you up at this hour?" Ivan decided for once he was not going to be creepy and push this kid away. Maybe he liked him. Ivan bitterly remembered what happened to those poor few people he liked.

"I had...a bad dream. I don't really want to go back to sleep." Yao nodded quietly, almost understandingly.

"You don't mind if I sit here and talk with you for a while?"

"No, not really." Ivan replied. Yao smiled.

"I don't usually have company- forgive me for intruding your peace." Ivan managed a small smile.

"Well that makes two of us."

Matthew was walking to class, minding his own business as usual, when a certain French boy walked up behind him and slung an arm around his shoulders. Matthew jumped slightly, looked around in obvious panic, and then gently took Francis' arm off his shoulder.

"Mon dieu! You are so paranoid Mattie." Francis chuckled and fell into step with the younger blond.

"For a good reason though! You know you would get thrown out if you were caught with me." Matthew's voice had dropped to a frantic whisper. Francis nodded quietly. Oh did he remember last year's events which had lead to this... Francis had always been known as the school whore. He didn't like to think of himself as such- in his mind, he just hadn't found the right person yet. Nobody held his interest for very long so he got bored and moved onto the next person.

That is, until he met the twins. Francis had not fancied the more popular older one- he was loud, obnoxious, and full of himself. No, it was his younger brother who hid behind him shyly that stole Francis' heart. Everybody had noticed the change in Francis when he started hanging around Matthew. He no longer acted so promiscuous and he actually gained quite a bit of sincerity that he did not have before. It was a refreshing change. Nobody was surprised when the two became openly and romantically involved.

But what neither of the boys had counted on were the only two people who were- Matthew's family. Alfred completely flipped out and despite his brother's protests, went straight to their father, who just happened to be the school's headmaster. That was a secret only Francis knew save for the twins themselves. Well, the headmaster not been pleased by far and told Francis that if he was ever caught with Matthew again, he'd be expelled in a heartbeat. They were allowed to remain friends only because Francis was Matthew's French tutor.

So now they were seeing each other in secret. Neither Francis or Matthew had been able to stay separated from the other for very long. Matthew found that keeping this from Alfred was the hardest part. He told his brother everything. They were twins for crying out loud! They weren't supposed to keep secrets from each other...

Matthew didn't like to think about the whole situation in general so today he settled for gazing at his boyfriend's handsome face and listening to his voice as they walked to class together. Matthew had always loved Francis' accent, silky and seductive as it was. Sometimes it distracted him from what Francis was actually saying.

When they finally got to Matthew's class, he snuck a quick look around. The hall was deserted. Perfect. Matthew hugged Francis around his shoulders and stood on his tip toes so he could give the taller boy a quick kiss on the lips before he scurried to class. As he sat down and got out his books, Matthew marveled at his ability to actually give Francis a quick kiss. Doing _anything _of that nature with Francis quickly took quite a lot of skill.

The first school day passed uneventfully for Feliciano. He went through the day, bored out of his mind in all of his classes. He never paid any attention which explained why he apparently hadn't heard the nun at orientation when she said never to walk alone after hours outside the dorm buildings. This was because the school's campus was right next to the city and shady individuals could easily get past security at night.

Feliciano was completely oblivious to this as he took his evening stroll on the grounds, singing softly to himself.

"Hey cutie! What'cha doing out so late?"

"Someone would think you were looking for trouble." A group of three guys stepped out form the tress. Feliciano began to back up nervously.

"Oh I'm not looking for any trouble, just going back to my dorm." He managed to reply with a weak smile. Before Feliciano could turn to leave, one of the guys grabbed his arm.

"What? leaving so soon? Stay for a while baby." All three closed in on a now panicking Feliciano.

"Please, let me go! Don't hurt me! I'll give you anything, just please don't hurt me." One of the guys took the smaller boy's face in his hands roughly.

"Anything, you say?"

"Look at him- he's pathetic and probably filthy rich-"

"and untouched."

"What a pretty one- he'll scream for us nicely." Feliciano struggled frantically, tears welling up in his large eyes. They dragged him to the woods, covering his mouth. The largest guy tore open his uniform's shirt and threw him to the ground, quickly coming down on him. Feliciano closed his eyes, kicking and fighting the best he could.

Suddenly he heard yelling and the heavy weight was gone form his body. Feliciano opened his eyes slowly and gasped, seeing Ludwig fighting the thugs off. The large, strong German easily won, sending them all running. He yelled a few curses and threats after them. Feliciano just sat on the ground frozen and traumatized, shirt torn. It was completely ruined.

"Come on, we need to go before any more of those scum come back." Feliciano stuttered a bit trying to make words or move, but he still could not. Ludwig heaved a sigh before taking the scared boy up in his arms and wrapping him in his coat. Ludwig carried Feliciano back towards their dorm building.

"Thank you Ludwig...I don't know what they would have done to me but it wasn't good. You're my hero." Ludwig fell silent for a moment, in shock. He had never been any one's hero...But he quickly reverted to his usual, gruff self.

"Don't thank me- it was nothing. Besides, I wouldn't have just stood by and let them put their hands on you or hurt you. It's common decency."

"Uhh, what's decency?" Ludwig rolled his eyes and shook his head but he found a smile coming to his lips. Thank God that boy was cute- he didn't seem to have much else going for him. Feliciano suddenly gasped, touching Ludwig's bottom lip which was bleeding slightly.

"Oh no! You're hurt and it's all my fault! I'm so sorry!" Feliciano wrapped his arms around the larger man and burst out into tears.

"Calm down, Feliciano. It doesn't hurt. You don't need to cry." The boy in his arms instantly looked up and a huge grin broke out on his face.

"You called me by my name! That's the first time Ludwig has called me by my name!" He gave a happy cheer and if at all possible, his smile got bigger. Ludwig just kept on walking and held the boy a little tighter with a small sigh. Needless to say, they became pretty good friends after that.

A.N.: That chapter turned out a little darker than I meant it to be but it ends well. Maybe it was the music was listening to... Anyhow, I have seen all of your reviews and it just makes my day every time! Thank you so much and I promise the next post will be a little sooner. (The holiday weekend held me up.) Sorry for all the characters who didn't show up in this chapter- I promise they'll be around in the next one. Also, sorry for any formatting issues I am using the worst possible progam ever to type this.


	3. Drama and Highschool? As if

"Arthur, are we friends?"

"No."

"...How about now?"

"No Alfred, we are not friends now nor will we ever be."

"Why?" He asked innocently.

"Because you're a bloody git."

"I don't get it." Alfred said stupidly. Arthur sighed in exasperation, slamming his book shut.

"What are you doing in my room anyways? Get out. Exit's that way." Arthur lazily gestured at the door. Alfred put on his best pouting face.

"But, but Francis is giving Matthew a French lesson and it's really boring!" The taller blond whined. That was yet another thing about Alfred that pissed Arthur off. He was obnoxiously tall for his age. Truth was, Alfred was average height. Arthur was just short and wouldn't admit it.

"You know they went to work on some French the second you left, and I'm not talking about the language." Arthur snorted, holding back a full out laugh.

"Oh definitely not. Ever since I put that pervert in his place he hasn't laid a finger on my little brother!" Alfred puffed out his chest and placed a hand on it proudly. Arthur could only roll his eyes.

"From what I recall, you ruined a perfectly good relationship. Great job, you're a hero." Alfred felt his temper rising. He was going to lose it if Arthur kept this up. He was sensitive about his twin.

"Since when have you taken up for Francis? I thought you hated him like you hate everyone else!" Arthur was caught a bit off guard for a moment before he could come up with a snappy reply.

"Well I was saying that in Matthew's defense. You show no regard for his feelings because you're too caught up in yourself! Someone should give that boy some attention even if it is just Francis screwing him!" Arthur regretted those words the minute they came out of his mouth. Both boys fell silent. Alfred looked at Arthur in disbelief, tears almost coming to his large blue eyes, fogging up his glasses. He tore them off angrily and shoved them in his pocket, furiously rubbing his eyes. The older boy felt a pang of guilt and sadness gazing into those watery, azure orbs. Alfred had such beautiful eyes...Arthur cursed himself for letting such a thought cross his mind.

"Arthur how dare you say that to me when you don't even notice _my _feelings? I think I'll be leaving now." Arthur wanted to stop him but he couldn't find it in himself to move or speak. The next thing he knew, his door had been slammed and he was alone. The twin sprites came in a few minutes later, sitting on either side of him.

"Arthur, you should go apologize to him."

"We know you're better than this." Arthur nodded quietly, running a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"I'll do that." He resolved. Arthur knew exactly where Alfred would be. When the younger blond was upset and needed to be alone he would always go outside and sit in his car with the radio on. Arthur stomped down all three flights of stairs occasionally muttering to himself about cheap nuns who couldn't just put in an elevator already. Finally he got to the student parking lot and found Alfred's red Mustang. He was just about to knock on the window when he heard the radio blaring.

"I'm on a boat! I'm on a boat! Everybody look at me cuz I'm sailing on a boat. I'm on a boat! I'm on a boat! Take a good hard look at the mother fu-" No. No way. Arthur quickly changed his mind and ran off, Alfred's song seeming to follow him, calling him a string of obscenities. Arthur, needless to say, _loathed _American music with a passion. He set to work cleansing his ears with Muse and Keane once he got back to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was supposed to be a normal day of school. It really was. But it seemed Feliks had other plans for Liet's day. The well behaved brunette was walking to lunch when he heard the screams. Worried that something was wrong, Liet ran all the way to the courtyard only to be confronted by quite a sight. There, on the center table was _his _Feliks clad in a skirt, make-up (the works) and dancing rather promiscuously for a crowd of cheering guys. Liet could hear all the first years talking among themselves.

"Who's the hot blond?"

"Nobody told me we had a girl!"

"I would so tap that ass." Liet cringed, mortified. How dare they talk Feliks like that! Then again it was the cross-dressing wonder himself who was sending this message, putting himself on display like some whore. Liet was furious all of a sudden/ Feliks on the other hand, was having a blast. His choice of song was quite suiting in his opinion- "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga. He even sang along and did so surprisingly well. Feliks was especially flirty with the upper class men who knew him and were fans. Feliks just soaked up the attention while he could before he'd be inevitably be dragged off by a mob of angry nuns. What he did not expect was an enraged Liet to throw him over his shoulder and address the crowd with this short yet rather shocking speech:

"You see this?" Liet yelled over the music which was cut off immediately. He gestured at the small, slightly struggling blond over his shoulder. Liet was strong when he wanted to be and Feliks couldn't break free of his grasp so he eventually gave up and went limp. The crowd nodded stupidly. "This is mine. We will be leaving now." Nobody moved. "Well? Scram! Have any of you seen an angry nun before?" Everyone murmured in agreement that they indeed did not want this and went on there way, the crowd breaking up. Liet carried Feliks all the way to their floor in silence.

"Whoa, Liet. Like, what the hell?"

"I could ask you the same." Liet growled, carrying Feliks back to their room.

"Oh come on Liet that was just freshman orientation!" The taller boy felt the flushed, angry heat going to his head again. He flung Feliks down on their bed (they had always shared one) and came down on him, locking eyes with his green ones.

"Have you no dignity? No respect for me or yourself?" Liet demanded, his face inches from a rather impressed Feliks'.

"Damn, I like this new Liet."

"What are you talking about?" Feliks shifted under Liet with a nervous yet sly grin.

"This new Liet who doesn't take shit, this Liet who can put me over his shoulder and throw me down on a bed and yell at me when I deserve it." His voice dropped to a dangerously low whisper. "Or even a Liet who tells a whole crowd of people I belong to him. Like, what the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Shut up. You know what it means." And Liet at that very moment dove.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having been here only a little while, Ludwig was shocked to already have a friend, even if it was just Feliciano. He was even starting to get used to Ivan. Then again, said Russian spent most of his time with Feliciano's oriental roommate who was even more mysterious. Ludwig preferred not to bother them at all. Classes had just let out and Ludwig was going out into the hall to find Feliciano. The bubbly Italian was nowhere to be found in his room. Ludwig sighed with relief when he saw the familiar red hair and pretty face.

"Hey Feliciano, did you see that Feliks kid at lunch? That was crazy! I mean, who has the nerve to do that?" The boy gave no reply or reaction and Ludwig became confused. Feliciano would practically jump in his arms the moment they saw each other. He came a bit closer and the boy just glared up at him. "Feli?" The Italian kept glaring up at him coldly, showing no break in his demeanor. Ludwig did a double take. "And who the hell are you?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. sorry that this was so late and so short. but good news- the insanity in my life is over so updates will be regular again! funny how my chapters seem to always take on a theme- in this one everyone was mad and outrageous and in the last one they were all angsty and dark...yeah, i really don't know how this happens. well i tried to make this chapter a bit more suspenseful than the previous chapters so you will all get chapter four pretty soon because I hate to leave you hanging


	4. Put a Little Love in It

A.N.: Hey everyone! It is official, after my heinous, extended writers block I am back. So I apologize a million times over and give you without further ado, the fourth chapter of Axis Academy. I have not forgotten it and it will be finished, I promise!

--------------------------------bordersmakemewanttoscream-----------------------------------------------------

"I am Lovino Vargas. I assume you mistook me for my brother, Feliciano. Now I may ask you the same thing- who are you?" Ludwig could only stare at the small Italian who looked so hauntingly like his friend.

"I'm Ludwig...I didn't know Feliciano had a brother." Lovino sniffed and turned his nose up.

"Well now you do. I didn't know Felciano had a boyf- I mean a friend." The redhead seemed to sneer at Ludwig who was quickly becoming annoyed.

"What are you trying to imply? Feliciano's just a friend. Obviously you don't seem like much of one." Ludwig clenched his fists and grit his teeth slightly. No wonder Feliciano had never mentioned his brother! This guy was a jerk, nothing like his kind counterpart.

"You're right- I am no friend of yours or any other scum after my brother." Before Ludwig could reply, Lovino had reached up fearlessly to pull the German down to his level by the front of his shirt. "Mark my words- put your hands on Feliciano and you'll have hell to pay. I swear if you-"

"Lovi! Are you being cruel again? What have I said about threatening people?" A tall Spanish boy had seemingly popped out of nowhere and was now dragging a hissing Italian away from Ludwig.

"Antonio! You bastard! Put me down this instant! Besides, I wasn't threatening, I was promising." The fiery young boy glared viciously at Ludwig one last time before re-directing his attention to the newcomer. Chuckling, said newcomer carelessly picked Lovino up and slung him over one shoulder gently. He offered a smile at Ludwig, oddly oblivious to the kicking and scratching boy on his back, spitting curses and obscenities of all sorts.

"Excuse him, he hasn't taken his meds yet. Hi, I'm Antonio. You might be?" He held out his free hand to Ludwig who reluctantly shook it, still a bit in shock.

"Ludwig. My name's Ludwig. Good to meet you." Antonio nodded, his eyes lit up with recognition.

"So you're the one little Feli talks about all the time?" Ludwig was a bit taken aback.

"Oh, um yeah...I guess so." Lovino's struggling ceased for a moment.

"Wait...Antonio! What are you talking about? Feleciano's been talking about someone and you didn't tell me? I ought to kill you! Put me down this instant so I can kill you." Antonio only laughed, pulling Lovino over his shoulder and cuddling him affectionately. Now Ludwig was very confused, even more so than before. He decided to not even ask as the Italian continued his death threats with a bright red blush on his face. Ludwig chuckled. It seemed he had a hypocrite on his hands.

"If you will kindly excuse us, I think Lovi's late for his next class."

"That's your fault!"

"_Siempre es, mi amor."_

"Speak English! Better yet, shut up altogether!" Antonio sighed, turning on his heels, still holding Lovino.

"_Hasta pronto, amgio!" _Ludwig only waved goodbye to the wayward pair. This school really had a crazy people issue. Maybe he could propose a better screening process to the headmaster...Ludwig sighed and headed back for his room. He had given up on finding Feliciano in fear of finding more evil twins and their whimsical non-consensual friends. As he was opening the door, Ludwig heard a thump from inside.

"Ivan? Yao? Are you guys doing the deed?" Ludwig smirked and laughed. There was no reply. "Oh come on, I was just kidding! Seriously guys, I'm coming in." Ludwig opened the door and about jumped right back outside.

"Feliciano! How the hell did you get in here? You weren't in the hall and I didn't see you." Feliciano laughed.

"I decided to try coming through the window- you know like they do in the movies." Ludwig flushed and slowly let himself inside. Feliciano watched way too many chick flicks for his liking. Wait a second- Feliciano was dead terrified of heights. There were ulterior motives for this grand third story window entrance.

"Were you avoiding your brother?" Ludwig asked offhandedly. Feliciano jumped, obviously surprised.

"Wait- you know I have a twin?" Ludwig laughed.

"Yeah I got to meet the charming Lovino Vargas in the flesh about-" Ludwig checked his watch. "-5 minutes ago." It was then that Feliciano burst into tears and began babbling.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about him! Was he mean to you? That's why I didn't want you to meet him. Not many people know about us because he lives in the prefects dorm with Antonio. Wait did you meet Antonio too? He's a lot nicer than Lovi. But Lovi isn't really mean, he just worries about me. Too much. But you gotta forgive me Ludwig, please! I didn't keep it a secret because I don't like you. No, I really like you which is why I kept Lovino from you and I hope you're not ma-"

"Feliciano! It's ok! Don't cry, I'm not upset at you." Ludwig quickly pulled the small, distressed redhead into his arms. It was the only way he knew to really calm the boy down. His outbursts and random fits of tears were oddly common around Ludwig. But the blond was used to it by now. Feliciano's sobs turned into quiet hics and sniffles, singling that it was safe to let go of him now. Ludwig let go and let himself lean back to see his friend's pretty brown eyes puffy and red, his face flushed. He felt so sorry for him and couldn't help but lean in and press a small kiss to Feliciano's tear stained cheek. The smaller boy blushed intensely and hugged Ludwig one last time before releasing him. The gesture had touched him and he hoped to pay his friend back later somehow.

"Thank you Ludwig. I hope Lovi doesn't give you anymore trouble. If he does, just yell for Tony." Feliciano smiled and wiped his face of any remaining tears. "And sorry I can be such a baby."

"It's alright. You're not a baby either. You didn't do anything wrong." Ludwig kept his calm composure but he was still a bit shocked at what he had just done. Why had he kissed Feliciano? It wasn't even a real kiss! He was just comforting him, right? Uneasily, Ludwig recalled what Antonio had said- supposedly Feliciano talked about him all the time. Ludwig decided to ignore this new little issue at least for now. What had happened to him? he used to be such a bad kid always fighting and getting in trouble. Now he was this sensitive, friendly catholic schoolboy? Ludwig about laughed out loud. But before he had not had Feliciano. Truly, the kid had made him into a better person.

"Hey Ludwig, when you were at the door what did you mean when you asked Ivan if he and Yao were doing "the deed"? What's the deed?"

"I think it's time for class Feliciano."

"Wait! But it's Saturday!"

-----------------------------------------------ihatebordersborderssuck------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile....

"Whoa, Liet...Did you like, seriously just kiss me?" Feliks' jaw dropped. He was usually the one doing the shocking. This was...different. But it was a good different. Liet froze, the extremety of what he had just done sinking in.

"Ummm no?" Liet answered nervously, still blushing. He seriously hoped he'd get away with this one in one piece. Why had he just done that? He had probably just effectively ruined he and Feliks' friendship. Good going Liet. You've really screwed up now.

"Uh yeah you did! You totally kissed me Liet. You like me? Like that?" The brunette froze like a deer in headlights. The worst part of all this is right now he couldn't tell if Feliks was angry or upset or happy. He had no clue how his friend felt as of right now.

"I don't know." Liet answered dumbly, no other answer coming to mind. Feliks sighed and glared before turning away from his friend to face the wall.

"You are such a weirdo Liet. How could you like, you not know? I mean do you like, kiss random people for no seriously reason? Seriously?" Liet wanted to burst into tears. Why couldn't he admit that, yes, he really liked Feliks, loved him? He really wanted to get this over with yet no words could form in his mind. Now Feliks thought he was a complete freak.

"Well you shouldn't kiss people for no reason, ok? I mean that's like, way uncool, especially when you disregard how I feel! It's unfair Liet! Because I totally like you and then you go and taunt me like that! Gees." Feliks turned to properly admit how he felt but Liet was already gone.

"This day is turning into like, a total drag." Feliks tore the barrettes out of his blond hair and settled for putting his night clothes on and ditching the skirt. He'd go and look for Liet after a good long shower.

-------------------------------------------------------------morebordersuckage..--------------------------------------

"Liet! Liet! Where the heck are you?" Feliks sighed, sliding down the wall of the cafeteria. He had looked everywhere for his roommate and best friend. The pretty brunette was nowhere to be found. Feliks was on the verge of just giving up. After a few more minutes of searching, Feliks made the long hike back up to the third floor of his dorm building. It was past curfew and he did not need to get into anymore trouble. Feliks let himself into his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

"Liet, wherever you are, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I mean, I totally like you and that's not what I wanted to say. I wish you totally liked me too. I wish you'd kiss me again...And I promise I won't wear skirts anymore if it upsets you." Feliks groaned and let his head fall into his pillow, the spot next to him cold and empty. As he was drifting off into a troubled sleep, he felt the bed shift and heard someone slide in next to him.

"Where were you?"

"Feliks I was in the closet the whole time. You really forgot to check there?" Feliks laughed and bit his lip, earning a light hit from Liet.

"Well pardon the pun genius but you're a really quiet hider."

"And you're a really sucky looker."

"Whatever Liet."

...

Feliks rolled over and opened one eye, seeing his pretty best friend right next to him.

"Did you really mean what you said before when you came back in?" Liet whispered. Feliks held in a gasp. Liet had heard all of that?

"Um yeah, I meant it Li. Is that ok?" Liet smiled.

"It's perfect." Feliks could control himself no longer and pulled Liet in for a long, soft kiss. When they had to finally pull away, blushes coloring their cheeks, Liet continued to cling to the thin blond next to him. Feliks rolled on top of Liet gently and began to kiss at his neck sweetly.

"Oh and Feliks?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to stop wearing your skirts." Feliks grinned.

"Really?" He was answered with another kiss on the lips. It was fair to say they had made their peace.

-----------------------------------------------------omgmoregayborders----------------------------------------------

War came to ensue between Lovino and Ludwig. Ludwig avoided the darker Vargas twin as much as possible but the parasite seemed to hunt him down. Every time Ludwig and Feliciano would try to make plans to go somewhere or hang out, Lovino magically had plans for his brother instead which always tragically conflicted. Ludwig never knew he could hate someone so much who was so close to somebody he really liked.

Today Ludwig had tried to take Feliciano out to lunch and perhaps to the mall but Lovino had beaten him to the punch and instead snatched Feliciano up to go to lunch with him and Antonio. Ludwig had no problem with Antonio- he was the only person who had any measure of control over Lovino. But losing his Feliciano to the pair repeatedly was agonizingly frustrating. At the moment, Ludwig was pacing angrily in his room as Ivan laid out on his bed, heavy metal blasting dutifully from the headphones around his neck.

"This is really bugging you isn't it?" Ivan gave a sly smile in Ludwig's direction.

"What?" Ludwig shot an annoyed glance at his roommate. Ivan just chuckled and rolled his eyes after shooting a small glare his way. Ludwig shuddered slightly. He had been getting used to and even befriending his odd roommate but those eerie violet eyes still freaked him out to no end. Who the hell had purple eyes anyways?

"You know- everyone knows. You're bugged by the fact that every time you want to spend a few waking seconds with you're girlfriend, said girlfriend's bitchy twin comes and snatches him away to go on what his Spanish friend thinks is some heinous, make believe date. Then again, when you're love interest's little brother comes along, it can't really be a date..." Ivan trailed off. Ludwig took a minute to recover. Geez! This guy never even skipped a beat!

"F-Feliciano's not my girlfriend! Besides why are you here lecturing me when you have your own little girlfriend to be out flirting with?" Ivan's carefree demeanor fell for a moment and his eyes took on a cold, hard glare.

"I don't know who or what you are talking about." Ludwig smirked.

"Oh come on Ivan, nobody could blame you- the Oriental's a real babe." Ivan's patience was wearing thin fast. Ludwig was certainly brave (or plain stupid) to test him today.

"Do not talk of Yao that way and I will have you know he is not my girlfriend. I am here simply because Yao is out at his extra classes takes on Saturdays." Ivan rolled over and looked out the third story window into the parking lot of the school. "It appears that Antonio's back with the twins. Perhaps you should go greet your friend." Ludwig took this as Ivan's polite way of saying "get out" and gladly obeyed. Ivan sighed, resolving to take a nap. It had been a long week. His eyes slipped shut and heavenly sleep took over. Ivan liked to sleep during the day since he did not have dreams during the day to disturb him. Suddenly, he felt a pair of small, cold hands rousing him. Ivan opened one eye and rolled over to meet his disturber.

"Yao?" Yao smiled. Ivan was so cute when he slept. He looked so much peaceful, lovable in his sleep then when he was awake. When he was awake, Ivan was always trying to push people away and he put up a frightening front. But in his sleep, he was an innocent child, face soft and sweet. Yao had been tempted to stay a while and simply watch his friend sleep. Then again, if Ludwig walked in, Yao would have had a lot of explaining to do to save his reputation form permanent scarring. Yao could imagine how that scene would unfold:

"Why yes Ludwig, I am a creepy homosexual who has totally fallen for his best friend and compensates by watching him sleep." What a lovely conversation that would be...

"Yes Ivan, it's me." Yao murmured softly, brushing some of the Russian's pale hair back from his face tenderly. Realizing what he had done, the Chinese boy snatched his hand away, slightly embarrassed for his lack of control. Ivan had not seemed to have noticed at all.

"What's up?" Ivan mumbled, still drowsy.

"Um, apparently some seniors are throwing a Halloween party and our entire floor was invited." Ivan grinned.

"Really now? And what may I ask is the catch?"

"It's a masquerade." Yao answered uncertainly.

"Oh well my Yao, things have just gotten interesting!"

------------------------------bordersneedtocrawlinaholeanddie-------------------------------------------

A.N. ok, so hopefully the next chapter will not take THREE months to post. again, I am sorry and I hope this makes up for my absence somewhat. The extra fluff in there was for you guys. Love the reviews, love you all and rot your teeth out.


	5. Sometimes I Just Go For It

A.N. WARNING: Excessive fluff is contained in parts of the next chapter, sure to rot your teeth out and brainwash you into joining the care bears. Side effects may include: crapping rainbows, seeing unicorns, simultaneous brain cell combustion, and slight nausea. You have been warned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur did not really know what to think when the Halloween invitation arrived at he and Francis' room. Francis was absolutely thrilled about the whole thing and was already next door harassing Matthew about it. Arthur was not a fan of partying or other mass social activities in general. But he did have a soft spot for masquerades. Arthur would never admit that he loved the mystery and the romance of the masked dance, not that he expected to dance with anyone. Besides, he figured going would be a bad idea. The event broke countless school rules and was unauthorized. Then again, parties like this were a usual occurrence and the school staff most always turned a blind eye to these activities. Usually it was for the nuns to go take shots and play Bingo out on the town for a night.

"Arthur you are going aren't you?" The Brit about fell off his bed, where he had been lying in quiet contemplation.

"Alfred! What in the bloody hell are you doing here? Who let you in and how did you get in?" It was funny how Alfred was always the first and last person he wanted to see. Besides Francis- he ranked pretty high on the "not want to see" list. Not that there was an actual list or anything...

"I came here to ask if you were going to the Halloween dance and I let myself in through the door." Alfred grinned cheekily and sat down at the edge of Alfred's bed. The older boy gulped and instinctively scooted away. Why was he acting like this? Some bratty freshman should not have bothered a distinguished senior like Arthur. Then again, said senior should not have liked this bratty freshman in the normal world. Apparently, something was seriously off about this campus. It did stuff to normal, sane people.

"So...you gonna go, you gonna go, you gonna go, you gonna-"

"Yes! If you go away and stop being your obnoxious self in my general direction then I will go to this ridiculous party!" Arthur finally yelled this at Alfred on pure impulse. The American immediately tackled the older blond with a bear hug.

"I knew you'd agree!" He spoke grinning like a fool. Arthur was blushing crazily to his massive displeasure. Nobody ever hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah could you make yourself gone now? I am trying to study here." Alfred's grin faded slightly at the words and he got up to leave silently. Remembering what he had wanted to do to relieve his guilty conscience, Arthur grabbed the taller boy's wrist gently and stopped him.

"Oh and uh, sorry for being such a git to you the other day. Sorry I'm such a git to you all the time. I never really mean it" Arthur could not believe the mushy filth that had come out of his mouth. This was one of the reasons he sucked at apologies- sincerity was not his strong point. Relief washed over him as the good natured smile returned to Alfred's face. He seemed to like those mushy things- Arthur had caught him watching the Notebook once and crying his eyes out all the while. He had done his best to erase that from his memory...In Arthur's opinion the biggest tragedy in that movie was when the good looking guy grew a beard and didn't shave it. Even that wasn't sob worthy. Arthur snapped himself back to the present when Alfred replied.

"It's ok, I know you don't mean what you say most of the time. I'll catch you later Arthur." The Brit attempted a smile in return.

"I'll see you too Al." The American gave Arthur one last smile and left. Arthur let himself fall back on his bed and remained there, silent again and deep in thought. He smiled to himself, lost in daydreams and the thought of Alfred smiling so affectionately at him...Until...

_"Bonjour, monsieur" _Arthur rolled over immediately, searching for the intruder, the source of this velvety voice. He stood abruptly and came face to face with the most stunning man he had ever seen and that was sayng a lot. Long, golden wavy hair spilled over his shoulders and a beautiful fitted tux accented his lean but obviously toned body. A decorative red mask hid his face but Arthur's green eyes met with the sapphire blues staring out at him mischieviously. Everything aobut him was intoxicating, even his scent. Arthur about swooned and then mentally kicked himself for being rediculous.

"Who...the hell are you?" Arthur asked weakly, not sounding very intimidating at all. The sly grin turned to a frown.

"What _Angleterre_? You don't recognise me? Hm, this disguise must work like a charm." With one fluent motion, a now extremely familiar person removed his mask and tossed his long hair in the process quite dashingly.

"Francis!?" Arthur didn't know whether to throw up or, or- and then for the first time in Arthur Kirkland's life, he fainted. Francis looked down at his incapacitated roommate and gave him a slight nudge with the toe of his shoe. He began to fan himself slightly.

"Well well well_ amour_, it seems my looks and charm at their sharpest were a bit much for our pissy English friend here. Would you not agree?" Matthew crept in and nodded with a small, cute smile.

"It seems you were right Francis- this was a great way to get the room to ourselves!"

"Mm I like it when you put it that way, _mon petit chaton_."

"Oh! Francis! Cut that out!"

"You like it." Let us say that when Arthur came to he wished he had not. Rather, he wished Francis would have been merciful and killed him before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feliciano about burst with excitement along with Antonio when they received their invitations. Lovino seemed like he couldn't care less and Ludwig paper-airplaned his. Tragically, Flight Gay Party 166 had a crash landing into the trash can. There were no survivors. After Lovino finally let his brother go and headed back to his dorm building with Antonio, Feliciano found himself in Ludwig's room, as usual.

"Hey Ludwig, Ludwig! Did you get your invitation?" The German was glad Ivan had taken Yao out to dinner earlier- if he were here, Ludwig would find no end to the teasing.

"Yeah, I got the invite."

"Well? Are you going?" Ludwig almost burst into laughter right then and there.

"No way!" Feliciano frowned and his lips set into an adorable pout. Ludwig felt a little guilty. Then again, he would nto be caught dead at a masquerade. He had to retain some of his dignity for crying out loud!

"How come?" Feliciano whimpered, looking absolutely pitiful and cute at the same time. Ludwig now feeling awful, pulled the smaller boy into his arms. He managed to convince himself he was doing it because Feliciano looked really sad, not really sweet or lovable.

"I don't really like parties or dancing. I'm kind of bad at both.." Feliciano nodded into Ludwig's chest, sniffling occasionally.

"I understand. I'll meet up with some friends there or something. It'll still be fun." The Italian was reassuring himself at this point. Ludwig nodded, stroking red hair in the most comforting way he could. Never had he cared so much about someone other than himself so much.

"We can do something together another time if that would make you happy." Ludwig suggested. Feliciano immediately brightened up.

"Ludwig is so sweet to me." Feliciano lifted himself up, pressing a quick kiss to each of his friend's cheeks.

"Um, uh, yeah, I guess..." Ludwig mumbled, a faint and embarrassing blush coloring his kissed cheeks. They seemed to burn slightly where Feliciano's small, feminine lips had touched them. Feliciano giggled and winked (did he seriously just _wink _at him?) at Ludwig before getting up and skipping out the door.

"I'm going to go pick out my costume with Antonio. _Ciao, _Ludwig!" The older boy caught himself following the absurdly cute Italian out the door with his eyes, feet still rooted to the floor. With each passing day spent with Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig was changing, wondering if he was really losing his heart and mind to a boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"To be honest Ivan, I'm a little scared for this whole party." Yao was trying on his mask in front of his mirror with Ivan seated behind him, brushing out his long dark hair. He and Ivan had returned from dinner only a little while ago and had picked up what they needed for the masquerade on the way home. The two were quite antisocial and preferred solitude in each other's company. Yao was too shy and Ivan had a liking problem with humanity in general- he didn't.

"How come Yao? You're going to look stunning so no worries about that. Too many people going to be there for your comfort?" The young Chinese man laughed, letting Ivan continue to brush his hair. It felt nice. The Russian was very gentle.

"Of course I do not look forward to facing the crowds. It's Kiku I'm really concerned about though." Ivan furrowed his brow and frowned, trying to form a feasible reason for his friend's concern.

"What? Your old friend Kiku?" Yao sighed.

"Yes, I know he's going to be there and I have not seen him in quite a long time. I still don't know why he quit talking to me and I'm rather scared to find out if I even him again would be a little...awkward." It was Ivan's turn to sigh.

"Yao you worry about the silliest things sometimes." The smaller boy shot a dirty look at the one behind him who simply chuckled, being careful to not pull dark hair at it's owner's sudden movement.

"I'm sure it will be fine. If he says something mean to you, I'll beat him up." Ivan grinned and attempted to at least be a good friend. Yao burst into laughter at the very thought. He regained his composure and went on to speak.

"Ivan I'm positive that won't be necessary. Besides, I don't want you to get kicked out of the school. I don't really know what I would do without you." Yao's words were so soft they rendered Ivan unable to reply. Nobody had cared about him this much since, well...his late mother. The emotional tension was too much and Ivan felt the need to ruin what should not have been a "moment" with his best friend.

"Hey Yao, with freaking Elmo as your roommate, I'm surprised you aren't at least a little more outgoing!" Yao rolled his eyes at the joking words of his companion.

"There's no doubt about it, Feliciano sure is social. I don't think he has a measure of influence on me though. Now your German roommate is a different story altogether in the ways of his "influence"." Both boys enjoyed a short fit of laughter before it passed into a thoughtful silence often shared between them. Ivan was still running the brush through Yao's hair although the last tangle had come out long ago. He had the urge to wrap his arms around the small boy and kiss at his neck but settled for resting his chin on Yao's shoulder, grateful his friend was not a mind reader. Little did he know how longing Yao was. The two sitting together quietly was the picture of content, peace and ironically enough, an emotional storm raged inside of them. Ivan broke the silence, his lips brushing Yao's hair as he spoke.

"Even if your friend is mean to you or doesn't talk to you, I'll still be there. I won't let anyone hurt you." Ivan said it so softly that Yao wondered it this was even the same person he had met a few months ago. Ivan wasn't this tender, this protective. At least he hadn't been before. Yao felt like slapping himself for the thoughts he was having. Why was he getting his hopes up like this?

Perhaps it was because this was the first time he had ever felt this way about someone. All Yao wanted was to look into those beautiful violet eyes, kiss those pale lips, tangle his hands in soft blond hair, and know that this person belonged to him and only him. If only he could belong to Ivan too. He knew though that it could never happen and he was not about to ruin what he did have with the gorgeous Russian over a petty fantasy. So Yao did what he always did- he suppressed his feelings and sat with Ivan in the bathroom linking their rooms all through the night, like they did the first night and every night there after. For the most Yao could do for Ivan was save him from his nightmares.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So each person made their preparations for the Halloween party. Costumes were bought, a DJ was hired, and of course, some alcohol was smuggled as a finishing touch. The games were really about to begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Well I hope you all made it through alive and with your teeth/sanity intact after that mess. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and all the support as usual- it's great. I'm really excited about how this is going and writing about the masquerade. It will be most interesting to say the least. By the way, I can post the playlist for each chapter if I get enough requests. :)

Ciao for now,

-Fabled


End file.
